The OneChapter Stories
by Saene
Summary: Ever had those dusty stories you've never finished? Well we all do and here are mine. Whether they are wonderful needtoknowmore stories or ones that my thesaurus should have been locked up for a week afterwards...
1. Horse Whisper

Hello and welcome to my one-chapter stories. Here you will find many stories that I never finished for what ever reason. If you are interested in one and want me to continue then send me a message. Otherwise these stories will stay, unchanged forever… or until I get bored one day.

_This is a story I stared for school when we were doing a Renaissance period. I tried to make it as least magical as I could but at last I gave up. Instead I wrote another story and this one was left in a dusty corner._

Horse Whisper

The gypsy caravan had entered the town at dawn and by moonrise all they were all set up. The gypsies took their stations, whether they were inside the wagons telling fortunes or outside playing music and dance, asking for coins. Syeira was one of the people outside. She was in the makeshift corral, making sure no one was going to make off with her famous horses and also entertaining those who came her way. They were lucky in this town that the people were caught up in the excitement of the caravan unlike some of the other places they past who only looked at them in disdain.

'Whatcha doing?' asked a little boy, who was watching Syeira.

'I'm taking care of the horses,' she made a motion to one of her mares who then went over and knocked off the hat of the boy. 'Like that.' Syeira was the horse-whisper of the caravan. She did not actually talk to the horses, but she had raised the and spent all her time with them so she knew how to get them to do what she asked and what their signals meant.

The boy looked up at her in an idolatry way, 'How did you do that?'

She shrugged, 'It is my secret and my way of earning money.'

'But my mum says that all gypsies are thieves,' the boy said, now staring at the ground.

Syeira waved off the peevish question, 'We work for our money, we never steal. We are a very respectable gypsies.' The boy did not reply for his mother called him and he ran off to tell her about the gypsy girl he had been talking to. She sighed and turned around to find herself face to face with Russel, one of the boys who also part of the caravan.

'Well, princess, you seem to not be doing so well today,' he teased. Her name was an old gypsy name that meant princess so that made him and his friends think that had liberties to call her princess. 'I overheard you-'

'You mean you eavesdropped,' Syeira interrupted him.

He gave her a look that would usually quell anyone who didn't know him well, but she just laughed. 'May I continue?' he asked sarcastically.

'Of milord,' she said with a bow.

'As I said, I overhead you talking to the boy. It seems like you don't need lessons in stretching the truth. Unlike others in this camp, you make it sound as if we are on some pilgrimage.'

Syeira grinned, 'As in I can lie about us stealing when we need it?' Their camp did steal but only when they had no other choice. It was the right of a gypsy. Everyone of the children learned how to get what they wanted and would keep those skills sharpened as a game. The problem was that a few of the children thought that they could take whatever and they could not get in trouble for it.

As some more people came up to the corral she turned to Russel, 'I sorry I must end this wonderful discourse, but I need to earn some money.'

'Oh yes, that reminds me of why I am here.'

'What, you now need a reason to annoy me?'

He shook his head, 'Of course not, dear princess. But your father asked me to tell you that he had something to give you, so he would be coming up here later.' Then with a flourished bow, he walked away.

Syeira motioned to another one of her horse and watched as the stallion went up to Russel and tried to hurry him out to the corral. Russel replied to that with a shout, but Syeira ignored him and went on to entertaining her crowd.

The last crowd was leaving when Alden, Syeira's father, came. Syeira was thinking about what she was going to do that night when she saw him waiting at the fence. The horses were acting as if something inauspicious was going to happen and she didn't want something bad to occur if they became too frightened.

'Alden,' she called out to him as she walked toward that part of the corral, 'the horses are spooked so I think I'm going to stay out here tonight.' It was lucky for her that it was a hot summer night. It was harder to sleep outside when the nights got colder and colder.

'Do you want me to bring you food or will you come into eat?' he asked calmly.

Syeira thought for a moment, 'I would prefer it if someone brought me food. And Russel said you had something for me, or something like that?'

Alden showed her a kitten he had been holding, 'I found her for you and thought you might like her, her owners where going to drown her.'

She took the kitten and looked her over, seeing why she may have been drowned. One of her paws was slightly deformed. 'Does she have a name?'

He shook his head, 'I thought I would leave that for you.'

Within moments, she had a name. 'Kisa,' she told the piteous kitten. 'That is your new name.' People were always giving animals to Syeira, whether it was because the animal was born wrong and they knew that she would take them or because they want her to train the animal. No matter what the problem was, she would only have the animal a few months before the owners took the animal back, proud of the difference or someone else adopted the creature. She was just good with animals and when they were with her they animals seemed to change.

'I will go get your dinner then,' Alden said, leaving her captivated by the kitten. Syeira carried Kisa to the horses where she introduced them. Her caravan was very careful with their horses. They were the most beautiful, most intelligent, and strong horses anyone could find and they did not get sold or given away easily. The horses where the heart of the caravan and they were careful not to have any lamentable problems.

She was still playing with the kitten when Russel and more of his friends came out with her dinner. She ignored their comments, feeding her kitten then made one direful remark, 'Do you have anything better to do? We are in a new town, which means new people decided that it is not sinful to steal from gyps.'

From the guilty looks on their faces, Syeira could tell that was exactly what they were suppose to be doing. They quickly disappeared to their assigned places. She finished her dinner and fed the horses and fell asleep under the starry sky with Kisa curled up to her.

Syeira was awoken by the sound of the stamping hooves and Kisa meowing in her ear. 'Is it already morning,' she asked, not wanting to get up. When she opened her eyes she could tell it was still night from the full moon that lit up the corral. She quickly moved to the horses, trying to calm them down. Once the horses were mostly calm, she wrapped herself warmly in her cloak, picking up Kisa, and tried to find out what had frightened her horses.

She tried to purge her thoughts of imaginative things that could have scared the horses. There could be wolves or robbers hiding out in the woods that surrounded the gypsy's camp. She tried to reassure herself that whatever scare the horses would not turn out to be some calamity and was probably just an unfamiliar… rabbit. Even though Syeira knew that the horses did not spook easily, but there was still a chance it was nothing.

'There!' someone shouted behind her. She spun around and saw men in uniforms pointing her way. Her eyes widened as she recognized some. They were the men who had been asking about her horses and must have come to steal them. She also realized that to get past her caravan making that much noise, that had either drugged the entire camp, which was unlikely, or killed them.

She quickly motioned to the horses, telling them to escape, but it was to late, the men rounded them up. The captain of them pulled Syeira up on his horse as she tried to run and she stared at him coldly, feeling indignant. She checked to see if Kisa was fine since she had hidden her under her cloak when she had realized her plight. The kitten could not make it alone in the foreboding forest and Syeira did not want to know what the pernicious men would do to a poor kitten.


	2. Mirror

_This story was created from a dream I had. It was a small obsession for a while and then it slowly faded from my mind. I wish I could finish it but… so many other things to do._

Mirror

Shadows made by moonlight lit the darkened path. The lamps from the far off streets twinkled in and out are some trees stood in the ways. Vague buildings hid in the fog that lay close to Earth that night. Those who lived in Venocte could guess what some were while those not where lost. The stars stayed up in the sky as those belonging to Earth stayed on the ground looking up. Among the few who walked in the park that cold night was a traveler by the name of Sethry, a girl on her way through the town.

Sethry was trying to clear her mind. She tried to force her thoughts to what she wanted to think about, sick of feelings coming back to haunt her. Every time she tried to sleep she was trapped inside old nightmare and fears from days she had tried to forget. Sethry shook her head to get rid of her thoughts.

Looking at only the path before her, Sethry walked picking up every change in the path. She had only run into two people over the last half hour she had been wandering. She knew that there where a few people curious about 'the strange girl,' but not as many as she usually saw. It was a small town so she stood out more then usual.

The things around her distracted her mind. Finally she gave up looking at the path before her and looked around. AS she walked into a clearing, she saw a shape in the shadows. Sethry saw that it was a woman as she walked closer. The woman was starting to follow an animal in the thicket of trees, when she saw Sethry she stopped.

'My dogs,' the woman explained, sighing, 'they are very stubborn and will only come out when they decide to.' Sethry hid her smile, understanding. She had met people like that. Sethry had figured out that life was nothing like a tale soon after she had started traveling.

A shadow moved out from the eternal darkness in the trees. Sethry looked to see if it was one of the dogs coming out from hiding. 'Could that be?' she asked, gesturing to the shadows. The woman shook her head. By then Sethry could see why. The shadow was human size, bigger then any wolf she had ever heard of. She jumped back as the shadow threw something. As it landed at her feet, Sethry fought the urge to vomit. It was the body of a dead dog. One of the women's dogs. But that wasn't the worst part.

The body was torn and bloody, twisted almost beyond recognition. Sethry looked up as the shadow turned into a man with a sadistic smile. Something on his teeth gleamed and it took her a moment to realise he had fangs. He wiped blood off his face. Her face pale and she backed away, stumbling.

'Vampryes,' she whispered the name of children's nightmares. The moment she said it she knew she was right. Out of the shadows, more and more vamprye were materializing. Sethry turned and fled. As she left the clearing, she glanced back once. As if commanded, the vampryes started walked. Sethry wondered what they where doing. In a momment she did not care. As they reached the frozen woman, one reached out and broke her neck. Sethry's eyes widen as she turned to look forward again and quickened her pace. At that moment she realized what was happening.

It was a massacre.

Hunters by Night

Reaching the edge of the trees, Sethry paused. It was her second night in Venocte and she didn't know anything about it except the bare necessities. Which weren't where to go when being chased by nightmares from children's tales. She started to hysterically laugh. Her eyes widened as she heard herself and stop. Her mind suddenly reminded her to start running which she couldn't because she didn't know where to go.


	3. A Reflection

_This was a spur of the moment, middle of the night story. Can't remember much, not even the full plot… wait. Yes I do._

The Necklace

Erin threw her backpack on her bed. It was only her first week and she was in danger of getting expelled. It wasn't her fault Mrs. Veanipe had bumped her and Erin had spilled a cup of water all over her teacher. Erin hade even wanted to go to this school. It was just the only choice after she had gotten expelled at Thornvalle High School. Which, Erin had been framed, at. She just didn't get along with people her age. The in crowd had decided to make her life miserable after her first week of being a freshman there.

Alison ran into the room and jumped on her older sister's bed. Alison was five years younger then Erin and looked up to her. She was scared of their aunt, Anne, which they had been living with for the last two years. Their parents had been divorced and Erin and Alison had been living with their mother. She had died during a car crash and their dad had disappeared, so Erin and her sister were sent to live with their mother's sister.

Anne was very different from her sister. Anne wanted everything clean and perfect. Erin and Alison had been living in the same room when they were with their mother and now they were in separate rooms. Erin didn't like her aunt at all and would have left if it weren't for her sister. Anne knew that and held it over Erin's head, whenever Anne wanted

Something.

Erin took herself back to the present. "Yes?" she asked her sister, "How was your day at school?"

"It was great," Alison started to tell her sister. "After lunch Mrs. Green told us we get to do book reports. And you know how much I love to read. I want to do a book that no one else will do," Erin smiled as she let her ten year old sister ramble on. "Can I borrow one of yours?" Alison looked up to her sister. Alison knew her sister loved books and would have some somewhere. She didn't know that Erin had a huge stash somewhere only she knew.

A bit after they had moved in with their aunt, Anne made a rule that Erin couldn't have any books unless she approved of them. Erin had realized it was only a rule that Anne had created to control Erin. Erin started to sneak books to a secret hiding place where no one could ever find. She now had books by

authors like Tolkien, Atwater-Rhodes, Rowling, Lee, and many others.

"Yes Aly," Erin tried to think of a way she could have her sister read the book without Anne finding out.

"Erin! Alison! Get down here now, it's time for dinner!" Anne screamed at them to go downstairs. Erin looked at her clock. It was already five and she still hadn't started her homework. Now she would most likely have to stay up all night to finish it.

"Get down here now!" Anne yelled one more time. Alison was already running down the stairs. Erin grumbled and walked down the stairs. Anne was sitting in the kitchen. Erin quickly set the table and got the food on the table. She made sure there was nothing else to do before she sat down.

Erin quietly said grace in her head. Anne was again saying grace at the table and they had found that out the first week they were their when Alison had started to say grace at dinner. Anne exploded and screamed at Alison and Erin yelled at Anne because of it. There was a huge fight and after that it wasn't even mentioned. They only ate dinner in silence.

After dinner, Erin washed the dishes as Anne went upstairs to watch TV. She glanced at the clock, she still had to do her homework and they weren't supposed to have their lights on after ten. She hurried through the dishes and ran upstairs.

Erin finished her homework and ten-thirty with the help of a flashlight. She spent the next half hour staring up at the ceiling. Alison quietly came in. Erin let her curl up on her bed without a word. After they had moved in, Alison started having nightmares. Alison started coming in to be calmed by her older sister. After a while it was an often occurrence, they just had to be careful Anne didn't find out. Erin soon fell asleep, thinking about what could be different.

An alarm clock rang. Erin sat up and looked around. She was in her room. Alison was curled up next to her. Erin smiled and carried her little sister to her own bed. She rushed back to her own room and quickly got dress. Erin scooped up all her school stuff she took out of her backpack last night and dropped it back in. She checked the time and ran downstairs grabbing a quick breakfast.

The school day went by pretty fast. She had gotten most of her homework done and hadn't gotten detention, so Erin decided to stop by a store that had caught her eye. It was an old antique shop. She had seen on the way to school her first day. Erin loved old shops and had wanted to stop by this one. Now she had the time.

A bell rang as she walked into the shop. An old man stood behind the counter. He looked up as she entered, "Looking for anything particular," he asked. Erin shook her head and looked at the jewelry. She picked up a necklace that had caught her eye. It had a silver chain and was pretty ordinary except the sapphire like gem it held. Erin was reminded of the necklace in a series. The sapphire seemed to glow and looked very unusual? She tried to think of a word for it. Magical? Magickal? That worked, she thought.

"A beautiful necklace, isn't it?" Erin jumped. While she had been entice by the strange necklace the old man had come behind her. "It was suppose to be some type of travel devise," he continued. "If someone were suppose to wish hard enough while standing above a pool of water it would take them away to a far off place," the man shook his head. "Not that I've tried. I am very happy here."

Erin barely heard. A far off place? She could get away from Anne and school and everything. She decided to buy it. Even if it didn't work, it was still some type of hope. Erin left the store with the necklace on. She didn't have a lot of money left now, but it was worth it. Erin broke into a run. She still had to get to her job before she was fired.

Erin worked at a music store a few blocks down. She had made sure she did start right after school in case she had detention. Erin didn't really like the job, but it got her money. She and her boss didn't get along a lot. But at least she could sell instruments faster then some people. Which at points it didn't seem to matter.

Erin sat down in her normal seat, ready for the day ahead. While she waited she thought about the necklace she was wear. It would be wonderful if it really worked. She could go to somewhere new without having to worry about everything here.

It would be perfect. No worries, no people telling her what to do.

"Erin! Get back to work," Erin's boss broke her out of her thoughts. But for the rest of the day she had the hope of the necklace.

Far Away

Erin stood at the edge of Clearglass Lake looking at her reflection. She was sick of home. Last night when she had come home Anne started a huge argument. Luckily today is Saturday, Erin thought, I won't be missed for a while.

Erin was so sick of everything. Doing the same thing everyday. Nothing ever different. She might not ever be able to go the collage in a few years.

Erin checked to see if her necklace was on. She then wished that she could go to a far off place. It didn't work. She tried a few different ways until she gave up.

"Stupid necklace," Erin muttered. The last thing she remembered was throwing the necklace into the lake.

Erin woke up in so type of grassland. She looked around quickly and found her necklace a few feet away from her. She got up slowly and looked around her. The colors were brighter, she realized. Also, the sky was actually blue. At home the sky was always smoky and grey. She smiled. It had worked. Now she would never have to go back. But now where would she go? Erin's smile faded. "I'm in a new place and I don't know the way around," she said to herself.

She turned in a circle, looking around. In the distance, behind a tree, she saw a castle. I'll just head for that, she thought. If it were a fairy tale a handsome prince would come and save her.

An hour later, Erin was still walking toward the castle. She was about a half mile away. She looked down at her clothes and noticed how different she probably looked. She was wearing blue jeans, muddy from her travel, a black shirt that said Evanescence, and her dark red hair was reached a bit higher then her shoulders. She was filthy.

As she reached the castle's walls, Erin saw that the doors o the keep were open. In one of her books, it had a bit about castle layouts. Erin was finding that knowledge very useful. A noble on a horse rode out as she reached the door.

"A traveler?" the man asked, "Let us hear of your journey." He dismounted his horse and walked her to the inner keep. There one of the stable hands took the noble's horse.

Erin walked nervously, not sure what was expected of her. She was a girl from a different world; she was completely unaware of any of the customs here. She wasn't even sure what the castle was called.

The noble sent Erin off with a maid. The maid took her to what Erin thought might be a guest room. The room had a smaller room connected to it. It that room was a wooden tub, which she thought might be that bath, filled with water. The maid left, saying she would be back with clothes. Erin quickly washed herself.

By the time she was done the maid was back with a shirt and breaches. Erin put it on with out really thinking about it. She was fine with wearing breeches though it would be fun to wear a dress. Erin went though her dirty clothes and took out her necklace. She slipped it on so it wouldn't show.

The maid brought her to what Erin guessed was the great hall. The noble and what she guessed was the king sat at a table at the top of the room. Servants brought food in that Erin had never heard of, much less seen. The king motioned for Erin to sit down. Erin walked over and sat down in the place she was offered. She fidgeted, waiting for some order or something. She looked at her hands, hoping someone would say something.


	4. Of Demons and Angels

_This is just one of those completely stereotypical vampire stories. It was going to be very funny, too bad I couldn't finish it…_

Of Demons and Angels

An Explanation

First of all, let me say this: I didn't write this for anyone. Well, maybe I wrote it for myself. Who else would I write it for, my mommy and daddy? Well I stopped thinking of them when they stopped caring about me. They stopped caring when I was six. I mean, don't you think they would love me enough not to die and leave me alone?

You ask, 'What about other people? You friends, grandparents?' Well, I don't have any friends. I never have. Well, I had one but that ended badly. I'm not the social person of the year. My grandparents have all died by now. They didn't even care and take me in after my parents died. Why do you care anyways? You don't even know what this book is about; just go back to your silly tales. Back to your happy books about happy families and happy lives.

I don't know the end of this story. I barley know the beginning. I guess I could tell you from were I was younger, but that would tell you too many things about me I prefer to keep secret.

What? Tell you a story now? Ok. Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who lived in a happy kingdom. She fell in love with a handsome prince and they got married and lived happily. Ever. After. The end. Good, now I'm done and you can go away and leave me to finish. You want me to tell you the real story? Ok, but it most likely won't even happily ever after. What real story ends that way? Tell me! I have to live in a silly world while you get to have the time of you life in you happy place.

Ok, ok here is the story you've waited so long to read. Excuse my rambling for long enough for me to finish. Here is my tale.

Bad Ideas

I don't know here or why I got this idea. I guess it was because of those old horror stories I loved to read. I mean, what better way to spend a dark, stormy night, then curled up with a book. I always loved vampire stories. Romance and darkness all in one. I first got into stories because of a book I borrowed from one of my old foster brothers. It was a wonderful book called Interview With a Vampire. I read it and decided I wanted to read more like that. I soon started to go to libraries and checked out books. I would go home and lose myself in them. Around when I turned fourteen, I decided I was sick of being shuffled around. I want to go have my own tale. That thought of excitement was what started it all. One night, because of that insanity, I came up with a bad idea.

There was a party being thrown by a few kids some blocks down. After many careful conversations, by yours truly, I convinced my foster parents to let me go. I lied and said the party was closer then I really was and my foster parents had me walk. It was about one o'clock when I finally decided to stumble home. I hadn't gotten real sleep in days and I guess I was a bit drunk, so that's probably why the idea came to mind. Anyways, I decide to walk through the alleys. It was so dark and mysterious, walking though alleyways and one o'clock. I didn't expect anything to happen.

Let me explain my town. It's more like a city. You have people walking around, trying to rob you, others trying to murder you, and freaks saying, 'The Judgment Day is coming! Believe in God!' Not the best place to walk after dark. The alleyways were definitely dark and scary. Very, very bad idea.

As I continued my walk down the alley, I heard someone following me. I didn't turn around. I heard them stop. 'Now what is someone like you walking out so late?' the voice was a mans, deep and rough. I wasn't sure whether to answer or not. I continued walking. It suddenly hit what a stupid idea it was.

'Turn around,' the man commanded. I took a deep breath and turned to face him. Suddenly remembered all the stories I had heard about people out at night. The man started to talk again, 'You shouldn't be out this late, miss. You never know who you'll run into.' At that point I think I closed my eyes at that point for a moment. The man motioned for my wallet. I looked at him as I got it out. The wallet landed at his feet. He laughed at my throw. The only reason why I didn't make some cruel remark was because I didn't want to give him any other reason to kill me. The man picked up the wallet and riffled though it. He took out the few dollars and asked me if I had more. I shook my head. He tossed the wallet aside and grinned evilly, 'I guess there's only one more use for you, girl.'

'What?' I whimpered.

'For me to kill you of course.'

At this point any person with a brain would have run. So would I, except he was pinning me again the wall. 'A good, fresh kill,' I heard him whisper as he took out his knife. 'Now, the more you scream, the more pain,' the man smiled sadistically. I nodded. Let me explain this. When you are drunk, suffering from lack of sleep, and are about to die you don't think straight. I remember some guy throwing the about-to-a-murderer off me. The rest is a blur. Well, maybe I fainted. Maybe.

At Which We Reach the Present

As I wake up, I realized that I was in a bed. I must be home, I think, it must have all been a dream. That is when the morning of the fun of being drunk comes in. I sigh and wonder why it isn't as bad as it should be. Then I realize that I didn't drink a lot last night. Well there goes that excuse.

Máleus (Mu•lay•us): Máus (May•us)

Seratis (Sar•ay•tes): Atis (Ay•tes)

Don't think just because I'm blind I won't see who you really are…

Atis heard him behind her…she turned away.


	5. Dreams

This is a story combining two of my dreams. Of course only the first one got written. It was used as a English story but that meant the end never really existed.

_Dreams_

'_Ser!' my mother screeched, 'Get packed. You're going to leave in the morning for your new school.'_

_I sighed, choosing not to retort as I walked into my dark room. The light was broken so it was impossible to see anything and with that added to all the mess from Christmas that was still there made it so I didn't know where anything was. I went into my sister's room to borrow her lamp, hoping when added to the light of my other lamp it would lighten up my room at least a little bit. Once it was bright enough to see I got out my suitcase and looked around pensively, trying to decide what clothes to pack since my sketch and drawing books had already been packed. I put in all my clothes from my dresser except my shirts, knowing I had to many to bring them all and began to sort through the shirts._

_My mother entered my room crying, 'You lout! I don't want you going to school looking so messy.' I abdicated my packing to her, watching as she took out all my jeans and replaced them with skirts and dresses from my closet. Next she took all my nice shirts and added them to the suitcase. Picking up the suitcase, she headed out the door, expecting me to follow her but before I did that I expediently gathered all the jewelry I would want including my gilded crown and silver locket, hoping that everything else I had gotten already from my room would suffice. I carried the jewelry downstairs and added it to my pack that was sitting next to my suitcase as a feeling of dread crept over me. _

_I didn't eat much for dinner that night, feeling sick from my head to my viscera. Instead I watched my family eat until I couldn't take it anymore and went up to my room. I walked slowly through it knowing that tomorrow would be the last time I would see it for a very long time. A feeling of sadness settled over me as I looked around at my canopy bed and all the covered surfaces of my room, realizing would no longer be waking up to a pegasus hanging from my ceiling and my paper covered walls. Worse of all I couldn't bring more then five of my books so I had to carefully choose which ones I would bring. After I had made my choices I laid in bed, hoping to sleep but being distracted by all my thoughts. As tiredness overcame my worried mind, the world around me faded._

_When I woke up the next morning and went to breakfast I devoured everything I saw. It was unusually since I was not really a breakfast person. I did all my last minute packing, including taking many snacks for the trip, and then carried my luggage to the car. I put on a brave face as we drove to the airport, hoping everyone would be fooled by the sham but still I recoiled every time someone got close to me. I hated being around people and going to a place where I did not know anyone and would be living there for the next few months made my anti-socialness worse. As I got onto the plane, I shivered as my wily mind played out all the things that could go wrong. I chose a seat away from everyone and pulled out one of my books that was long enough to last the entire trip, hoping to quiet the adversary my mind had made itself._

_Instead of starting at the beginning I stupidly flipped to the end without realizing that when I got to a certain part the plaintiveness of the death of one of the characters would made my edginess even worse. By the end of the flight I was feeling extremely jumpy especial when I got off the plane and was the only one there. The skill of wielding my emotions that I usually had had completely disappeared with my confidence. I was completely relieved when an old-fashioned car drove up to pick up my luggage and me. I was driven to an old stone school that would be my home for the next months._


	6. My Beauty

_I really like rewriting Beauty and the Beast stories. Here's another one that is a bit different from the others you've read. It's about Kiah who was sold as a slave to Dagan. He calls her Beauty for she is the most beautiful girl ever. Lord Griffin hears about her and kind of… takes her as payment to Dagan's debt. Though Dagan was cruel Lord Griffin had less pure ways of dealing with his new slave._

My Beauty

In the corner of the room a shivering girl sat dressed tattered clothing. With the winter air coming in from every crack and every hole in the house, she was freezing but the thought of her master coming home was worse then cold. The icy weather made sure of his early arrival and because of it he would be in even a worse mood then even. The girl jumped at every noise and looked up at the door with every approaching footstep, with fear that he was there and with every silence she would stare longingly at the blazing fire in the fireplace, not daring to warm herself near it, remembering the beatings from the last time she tried.

_'Get away from that girl!' the master snarled, 'I don't waste good fire wood on trash like you.' The girl closed her eyes; commanding herself not to moving, know the beating would just be worse if she fought back. After the master had taken out his anger on her, she was free once more to crawl into the corner to deal with her bruises until he called for her again. _

As if summoned by her thoughts the master threw opened the door and came in from the cold. The girl picked herself up and hurried over to get him his supper and help him out of his coat. Once she was done with that she stood next to his chair waiting for his next command or to be dismissed. As he began to eat the master ran his fingers though her hair.

'My Beauty,' he called her, stroking her head. _Kiah_, the girl told herself, _my name is Kiah. I'm not his Beauty_. She knew better then to fall for this fake kindness. He would pet her with one hand and while beating her with the other, changing his words from kindness from cruelness in moments.

His voice changed, 'My Beauty you may have been but you are now longer.' He slapped her, and in surprise she fell to the floor. The girl stayed there, knowing that if she got up it would only be worse. Her master stood up and hit her again, 'Who does that man think he is? Daring to put claim on my property because I couldn't pay back my debts!' The master stopped and looked at her, 'But that's all right, he promises to cancel all my debts if I give him one thing. You.' The girl sighed with relief when she saw the master would stop the beating early but he saw and took her reaction with a different meaning. 'You whore!' the master's face twisted, 'you can't wait to go to him tomorrow.' He raised his hand to hit her again then stopped, 'No, I wouldn't want to send you to your new master bruised, would I? He might have something to complain about.'

There was no more beatings that night and no mention of the stranger that would take her tomorrow. The girl could not tell if going to another master would be a blessing or a curse, he may be worse then the master but he may also be better. There would be no way to tell until the morning.

As a carriage pulled up the next day, the girl didn't know what to feel. She wanted to run over to the window to see who would open the door. When the master let the man in, he was not what he expected. The master was always dirty and had a beard while this man was clean, well dressed and clean-shaven. He looked around the house in disgust until his eyes fell on her and they lit up with a hungry look. The girl recoil in fright, not know what type of trouble she would be getting into.

'Lord Griffin, welcome,' the master said, closing the door after the man had entered. He ignored the greeting; take a few steps closer to the girl.

'So this is the girl, Dagan?' Lord Griffin asked. The master nodded, glaring at the man while his eyes were on the girl.

'This is her,' the master growled, 'take her and get out of my house.'

Lord Griffin smiled coldly. 'Of course, I wouldn't want to stay in your,' he paused taking a long look at the small, crowded room, 'house any longer that I was welcome. Come girl.' The last part made the girl jump and as she followed him out the door she took her last look at the place she had spent most of her life and knew she would never return.

In the carriage Lord Griffin told her some of the rules she would need to know. The first was that she was suppose to only call him Lord Griffin or Master. Another was that she was his personal servant which meant she wouldn't be doing things that she use to like cooking, instead she would be doing things like bringing him his dinner and waiting on him. When they pulled up to Lord Griffin's castle


	7. The Wishing Stone

_My dreams are slowly getting more and more real. I keep on having dreams and then later in the dreams writing them down or thinking that I should use them in a story. Any ways, this story was a dream and it's a Chinese story based on Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Dragon Prince, something else I can't remember… etc._

The Wishing Stone

Stopping to rest, Jiali shifted the jug she was balancing. It was a long walk from the fields to the river to get some water and coming back the full water jug made the journey even worse. Some sweat trickled down her cheek as her sisters came in sight. Her five sisters were always in a bad mood when working in the field and the harvest, when they had to work more, made it worse. They were worried about things like ruining their hands and complexions so they would never marry or things like that. Though they would still work, it was upon Jiali, the youngest, to do the most.

Mulan, the oldest and snobbiest of them, she was also the one that would bully the rest into doing what ever she didn't want to do. Then came the twins, Lei and Lien who loved playing tricks, usually mean ones, on everyone not caring the consequences. Then Xiang who just sucked up to those older, getting everything she wanted, turning around to be mean to those younger. The second youngest was Chyou who was the kindest because she was only cruel when someone annoyed her but when that happened she also was the most cunning and the most revengeful. Though Jiali knew all her sister's faults she still loved them and looked up to them. She also loved her brother, Yuan, who was disliked by his other sisters because he didn't have to work. Instead he was always studying, hoping to become a scholar though their family couldn't afford it.

Jiali carried the jug down the hill into the fields set it next to the empty one. As she leaned down she saw a beautiful rock and couldn't help but picked it up and as her sisters descended to bomb her with complaints, she pocketed it to reply.

"What took you so long?" Mulan sneered, being the closest to her. The other sisters hurried to catch up, happy at this excuse to stop working.

Jiali looked up at them, saying quietly, 'I'm very sorry, I'll try harder next time." Before any of them have time to make another comment, their father walked over to them, the frown on his face showed his anger at the halted work. Her sisters glared at her as they went back to their stations as if it was her fault they were in trouble. Jiali hurried to her corner, sighing at the fact it was the same routine they went through day after day.


	8. Taken

_This has two versions. The one that is shorter is the real one and if it ever got done, it would also be the bloodier one. This came from a dream that was a bit… odder and sicker then either version. This is also what horse whisper is based on._

Taken

Outside the rain thundered against the thick stonewalls making the dragons in the upper towers screech discontentedly as the rest of the island tried to sleep. An irritated cry for silence made Syeira glad that she did not have the duty of climbing up and down the stairs all night, hoping to hush the dragons. The warmth from the fireplace doubled that feeling as she had already spent nights up in the open tower and new what type of cold weather was let in.

Even if she had to do that each night, she would want to be on of the Guardians. The Guardians were the servants of Aecrytvi, the goddess of Aecarite, the island on which Syeira lived. The Guardians were girls who were born with certain powers such as healing and mind-speech. Sometimes a boy would also get these powers but that only happened every few centuries. The Guardians' duties included things like holding the services for Aecrytvi, foreseeing the future and their most important duty, taking care of the dragons. The dragons were avatars of the goddess, which meant her servants had to make sure that their every need was taken care of. Outsiders had many times tried to steal or buy the dragons for zoos or worse, wars.

Tonight Syeira had a special task. Some of the dragons had given birth and since staying out in the storm would be bad for them, she was suppose to look after the dragon eyases. There were two that she especially had to watch over; Kaniash, who had had a difficult birth and almost died, and Aslraih, or Asla, who had something that something that the outsides would have called disablement. That wasn't what it was though; it was a sign of Aecrytvi. Instead of the black, velvet-like wings most dragons wore, Asla was born with beautiful fins in their place. She also had other differences from her family that made her more of a water dragon. There was only one of her kind per century, so Asla was treated like a princess.

A gust of wind whipped ripped open one of the windows and Syeira hurried to close it. Once the window was shut, Syeira realized that her hair was now wet and tangled. She knew that if she did not comb it out now, it would be impossible to straighten out it without help. Her hair fell past her back, which made it very hard to deal with, but she would never think about cutting it. Sighing, she hurried into the adjoining that the Guardians would keep their stuff in when they were taking care of the dragons or eyases. Rummaging through, Syeira pulled out on of her friend's brushes, knowing she wouldn't mind.

Shadows danced on the mirroring surfaces of the room. Something seemed wrong in the odd silence that had filled the entire temple. Even the storm that raged outside made no noise. The flames flicked, barely light enough for her to notice things in the room including a cold plate of food someone had brought her earlier. A glance at the fireplace showed that the fire had not burned down, which meant the coldness she was feeling, was fear. She hurried to the eyases to make sure they were all fine and signed with relief when she saw they were all accounted for. The dragons were just asleep as every other normal person in the temple was except her and the guards. Choosing a spot, Syeira sat down and began brushing her long hair.

Something had caught her eye. She looked up to see what it was and saw something behind her in the glass tiles of the room. Dropping her brush, Syeira whipped around to get her wrists grabbed. She tried to pull away as she surveyed the situation.

School Version

Shadows danced on the mirroring surfaces of the room. Something seemed wrong in the odd silence that filled the entire temple. Even the storm that raged outside made no noise. The flames flicked, barely lighting enough for her to notice things in the room, including a cold plate of food someone had brought her earlier. Then, outside, the rain thundered once more against the thick stone walls making the dragons in the upper towers screech discontentedly as the rest of the island tried to sleep. Irritated cries for silence made Syeira glad that she did not have the duty of climbing up and down the stairs all night to hush the dragons. The warmth from the fireplace doubled that feeling as she had already spent nights up in the open tower and knew what type of cold weather was let in.

Even if she had to do that each night, she would never give up her place as one of the Guardians. The Guardians were the servants of Aecrytvi, the goddess of the island on which Syeira lived, called Aecarite. The Guardians were girls who were born with certain powers such as healing and mind-speech. Sometimes a boy would also get these powers but that only happened every few centuries. The Guardians' duties included holding the services for Aecrytvi, foreseeing the future and, their most important duty, taking care of the dragons. The dragons were avatars of the goddess, which meant her servants had to make sure that their every need was taken care of. Outsiders had many times tried to steal or buy the dragons for zoos or worse, wars, but the dragons had never left the island.

Tonight Syeira had a special task. Some of the dragons had given birth and since staying out in the storm would be bad for them, she was suppose to look after the dragon eyases. There were two that she especially had to be careful about; Kaniash, who had had a difficult birth and almost died, and Aslraih, or Asla, who was looked like what some outsides would have called deformed. That wasn't what it was though; it was a sign of Aecrytvi. Instead of the black, velvet-like wings most dragons wore, Asla was born with beautiful fins in their place. She also had other differences from her family that made her more of a water dragon. Her kind was very rare, so Asla was treated like a princess.

A gust of wind whipped ripped open one of the windows and Syeira hurried to close it. Once the window was shut, Syeira realized that her hair was now wet and tangled. She knew that if she did not comb it out now, it would be impossible to straighten out later without help. Her hair fell past her waist, which made it very hard to deal with, but she would never think of cutting it. Sighing, she hurried into the adjoining room where the Guardians kept their supplies in when they were taking care of the dragons or eyases. Rummaging through, Syeira pulled out on of her friend's brushes, knowing she wouldn't mind.

A glance at the fireplace showed that the fire had not burned down, which meant the coldness she was feeling, was fear. She hurried to the eyases to make sure they were all fine and signed with relief when she saw they were all accounted for. The dragons were just asleep as every other normal person in the temple was except her and the guards. Choosing a spot, Syeira sat down and began brushing her long hair.

Something had pulled her out of her trance, but Syeira did not know what. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that there was movement behind her, reflected in the glass tiles of the room. Dropping her brush, Syeira whipped around only to get her wrists grabbed. She tried to pull away instinctively, but her mind had frozen in fear. She shook her head, hoping to make it work again. Finally giving up, Syeira looked up at her captor, thinking perhaps in was a joke from one of her friends.

The man in front of was definitely not one of her friends. In fact, Syeira was pretty sure he did not even live on Aecarite. The first thing that made her guess that was that he was in armor; the second was that there was a small army behind him. The men hurried to were the dragons were asleep and each picked one up. Seeing that jolted Syeira out of her shock and made her realize they were stealing Aecrytvi's dragons.

'Let me go!' she cried and began to scream. The man who had grabbed her wrists let one go and slapped her.

'No one can hear you anyways,' the man grinned sadistically and Syeira assumed he was in charge of the people stealing the eyases, 'and since you are the only one awake, you seem to be my new dragon trainer since the drug I used is suppose to be only used for the dragons.' She looked at him in alarm as she realized what he had just said. That was why she had heard no fighting, that was the invaders had gotten in so easily. They had poisoned the food with something that may have killed the humans on the island.

Another man entered the room, 'Lord Cillian we are ready to leave.' Cillian grinned cruelly and started to leave the room, dragging Syeira behind him. As he led through the dark halls she had traveled through so often, she saw that even though they were asleep, an man that Cillian's men had seen had be killed. As they passed through what would have been the more crowded room of the temple, she could still see the bodies through half-closed lids.

She was happy to see they were outside even though that meant she was closer to her dark fate. There were even more men standing in the pouring rain with horses, and worse the other dragons. _:Seruque:_ Syeira thought to the dragons. All she got was blurred replies. She was lifted up onto Cillian's black stallion before she started to wonder how he and him men go there. There were no boats around and there was no other possible way to get on or off the island unless they had dragon, which of course they did not.

Cillian answered her question shortly. He pulled out a small black stone, muttering some nonsense words as a black light surrounded them. Everything shifter and Syeira found herself clinging on to Cillian with him laugh at her. The next moment found them in a place, which she guesses was Cillian's land. Now there was nowhere to go.


	9. Cinderelle and the Fur Slipper

_Ahhh… my French Cinderella story. This was the beginning of a story for English, well it started as one for fun. It was about how Cinderella really didn't want everthing and was really just antisocial. Poor girl._

Cendrillon et les Pantoufles de Pourrure

Kyrielle was just putting down her book when she heard the door open. She stood up from the fireplace and looked up to see her sisters, Raissa and Shantay walk into the room.

'Elle,' Shantay said, somewhat amused, 'you are once again covered in ashes.'

Kyrielle shrugged guiltily, 'It's cold so I decided to read near the fireplace.'

'Cindergirl!' her younger sister cried. 'Cinderelle!' Raissa was three years her junior just as Shantay was one year her senior.

'Well, Cinderelle,' Shantay said, 'with you never going out the neighbors may think we lock you up or something.'

'I'll go out once if that will suffice,' Kyrielle yielded to her sister's request.

Raissa waved a piece of paper in her face, 'Good! The prince is holding a winter ball. You'll go.'

Kyrielle shook her head, 'No! Never, I'd be devoured. I meant something like going to the market.'

'Fine, you'll come to the market when we go and pick out our outfits.'

'Alright, just don't take to long.'

As Shantay, Raissa, Kyrielle and their mother left to look for clothes for the ball, Kyrielle realized how plain her dress looked to her sisters. She didn't go out much and saw no need for the gilded gowns other ladies of her class wore. She was not use to so many people and had to resist recoiling every time someone spoke to her.


End file.
